kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ankoku Nui
Ankoku Nui is a planet in a galaxy far far away from the Solis Magna System, and it is where the stories of Bionic Fantasy and it prequel take place. It's true name, before it was conquered by Scryptorek, was Luminus Magna. History 3000 years before the Great Cataclysm, Scryptorek blackmailed Artakha into killing half the Matoran on his island, the Great Refuge, believing it is on the brink of over-population, but actually the Makuta secretly learned of a prophecy of a Toa of Time that would be the cause of Scryptorek's demise, and wants to prevent it at all costs. However, the Goddess Etro Nui helped Artakha create a new planet in another galaxy far beyond Scryptorek's reach, for all the Matoran in question to live peacefully, naming it Luminus Magna. The Matoran of Luminus Magna were eternally grateful to Etro Nui for delivering them from this cruel moral dilemma, and worshiped her as the Goddess of Salvation, while Artakha told Scryptorek the Matoran had "disappeared", keeping the planet secret for a long time. The Genjuu were also created by Etro Nui herself to serve as guardians of Luminus Magna. But when Scryptorek obtained the Mask of Time from the future, he discovered the planet, at the time period of Kojol's raid on the Great Refuge, while hopping throughout the timeline of the BIONICLE universe and those of Spira, Sorcentra, and Gaia. Outraged that Artakha did not give in to his demands, Scryptorek laid waste to the planet, usurping and banishing Etro Nui and killing 90% of the Matoran there before renaming it Ankoku Nui and bringing humans there to establish his own new world. Scryptorek believed that by controlling mankind's history there, under the guise of a divine ruler called the "Choujintei", the Great Beings would be convinced to acknowledge the Makuta race as the only worthy masters of the universe. But despite his best efforts, Scryptorek failed to prevent Crono from becoming Jikanmu, fulfilling the prophecy and sealing the tyrannical Makuta's fate. After Jikanmu turns the humans against their false leader, Scryptorek eradicates all life on the planet, save for the Genjuu which he turns evil, and sent his Vahkshi robots all over the planet to look out for any intruders. Using three mobile Mako Reactors, Scryptorek managed to steal enough energy to create Kardahamut, but the Toa Luminus and Toa Metru ultimately defeat it and it's master, saving the planet so it can return to it's former glory, allowing for all the humans and Matoran who died there to revive and co-exist in peace and harmony. Geography At the center of the planet lies a crystal that serves as it's heart and circulates the flow of it's Lifestream, making it a living organism just like the planet of Final Fantasy VII. Ta-Aka The fire region and home of the Genjuu Efreet. Ga-Ao The water region and home of the Genjuu Bismarck. There is a Great Temple located there, just like in it's Metru Nui counterpart Ga-Metru. Le-Mido The air/jungle region and home of the Genjuu Valefar. Ina-Kiiro The lightning region and home of the Genjuu Ixion. It is/was the most industrially advanced part of the planet. The Rykyrpud Ramuh was constructed there. Po-Kassho The stone/sand region and home of the Genjuu Midgardsormr. Onu-Kuro The earth region and home of the Genjuu Kujata. It is mostly located underground, with a tunnel network to reach other regions. Ko-Shiro The ice region and home of the Genjuu Fenrir. The Rykyrpud Shiva was constructed there. Do-Mura The poison region where the Dai-Shinra HQ is based, and home of the Artificial Genjuu Liche. It was once Luminus/Ankoku Metru, the capital city of Luminus Magna/Ankoku Nui, and Gainaz, Zonan, and Hairo all used to live there. Etymology "Ankoku" means "dark/darkness" in japanese, and "Nui" means "great" in Matoran, so the planet's name means "Great Darkness". The planet's true original name, "Luminus Magna", roughly means "Great Light" in Latin. It's eight primary regions are named after japanese color names("Aka" for Red, "Ao" for Blue, "Mido" for Green, "Kassho" for Brown, "Kiiro" for Yellow, "Shiro" for White, "Kuro" for Black, and "Mura" for Purple), with new elemental prefixes("Ina" for Thunder and "Do" for Poison) in addition to the main six elements of the Bionicle franchise. Trivia * One (deliberately) odd thing about it's naming is that "Nui" has never been officially applied to any planets in the BIONICLE universe, like Spherus Magna. This is the earliest hint that the planet was never called Ankoku Nui to begin with. * Time on Luminus Magna 's Solar System (or at least the planet itself) moved concurrently with Solis Magna for the first 3000 years of it's existence, and then 1000 times more slowly than the latter after it's restoration. In contrast, the former's timeline, for it's first 3000 years, moved independently from the Toa Luminus' homeworlds and the "Solar System" where they and other Final Fantasy "worlds" are located, until it was restored, and now time goes by at (roughly) the same rate in between said worlds and Luminus Magna. * The landscape (in the context of Bionic Fantasy) is meant to provide some insight to what fate could have befallen the Planet of Final Fantasy VII if Shinra continued to abuse it's Lifestream's energy. ** The similarity is reinforced by Ankoku Metru being Ankoku Nui's answer to Midgar. Category:GokaiWhite Category:Worlds